1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable enclosures for use in a campground or other out-of-doors applications, and more particularly to a portable shower or toilet enclosure for use in a campground.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Davies, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,794 describes a portable shower is constructed from a collapsible flexible material and is designed to be suspended from an overhead support when being utilized. The shower carrying case also functions as a water delivery container during periods of use.
Were et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,690 describes a portable enclosure which may be erected upon uneven terrain in the outdoors where curtained compartments may be utilized as shower and dressing areas in recreational and camping environments.
Gabriel, U.S. Des Pat. No. 321,292 describes a front elevation view of a portable dressing room showing new design.
Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,930 describes a portable shower is formed of a base and upper shower ring carrying spray nozzles. The base and the ring each have sockets directed slightly outwardly from the vertical. Straight plastic pipes are fitted into the sockets to join the base and the shower ring, and, since the pipes have to be flexed in order to fit within the sockets, the pipes provide a tensioned fit which holds the unit together. At least one of the pipes carries a water inlet so that it can be connected to a hose and, so, carry water to the ring. Two hoses can be used, if desired one for hot water and the other for cold; and then two of the pipes will carry water to the ring. In such event, a mixing chamber is provided in the ring so water of uniform temperature comes from each of the spray outlets in the shower ring. The base is a tank which holds water to provide weight and, so stability to the shower.
Ratje, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,620 describes an improved portable shower having a one piece inflatable enclosure anchored to the ground by filling the bottom ring with water or alternately using provided flaps with eyelets to stake it to the ground. A common water sprayer having a modified air pump that can be used to inflate the enclosure, a positionable spray nozzle to direct water stream more effectively, and an extended hose for overhead reach when water container is upright on the ground.
Westerweller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,720 describes a lightweight portable shower foldable into a backpack for campers or the like. A pliable water storage bag lies on a floor unit that also supports a vertical sectioned standpipe having a valved showerhead at the top. An annular curtain rod is held in a horizontal position by a hooking device at the top of the standpipe and supports a tubular shower curtain that is elastically connected to a rigid footpad atop the storage bag. In use, the weight of the user standing on the footpad provides water pressure to force water through the standpipe and showerhead. The elastic coupling to the footpad assures that the curtain will remain taut as water is forced from the storage bag.
The prior art teaches the construction details and uses of a variety of camp shower or other use portable enclosures. However, the prior art does not teach such a camp shower type portable enclosure having the simple construction, easy of assembly/disassembly and other advantages enjoyed by the present invention. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.